Niñera
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Lambo ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo, solo tiene que cuidar a un niño de doce años, suena sencillo, lo fuera si no tuviera que cuidar a Reborn, un niño que con su sonrisa no presagia nada bueno.


Hola de nuevo n.n aquí con un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita que es el RL *W*

Este fic no será triste como "¿Final Feliz?" o como "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", sino que será de una temática diferente, espero que les llame la atención y que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Cansado y decepcionado, después de haber pasado todo el día buscando trabajo, decide ir a una pequeña cafetería para poder relajarse, sentándose en el lugar más alejado. Solo pide una taza de café con leche y una rebanada de pastel mientras tacha aquellas opciones que le parecían más convenientes. Sabe que a la edad de diecisiete años encontrar trabajo es difícil, puesto que apenas es un estudiante y carece de experiencia.

Maldice su suerte, él no estaría en este tipo de situación sino hubiera hablado de más, pero en cierta parte le molesta la actitud sobreprotectora de Tsuna hacia su persona, acepta que en el pasado era un llorón y algo fastidioso, bueno, lo sigue siendo pero en menor proporción, Tsuna lo cuida de más, Gokudera amigo de Tsuna lo tacha de molesto y Hibari quien es el novio de Tsuna le reclama que no les da la suficiente privacidad puesto que él vive con Tsuna, fue por eso mismo que decidió tomar aquella decisión, para mostrarles que se puede valer por sí solo, pero ahora se arrepiente de ello, lo mejor será darse por vencido y regresar con Tsuna, aunque los otros dos le molesten.

Está a punto de cerrar el periódico, pero su mirada se fija en un pequeño anuncio donde solicitan a una persona que tenga paciencia y habilidad para tratar a niños, ese trabajo no es para él, si apenas se puede cuidar solo, ahora menos a alguien de menor edad, además, lo más seguro es que paguen una bicoca por ello, pero sus ojos se abren de la impresión al ver la cantidad que ofrecen, definitivo, ese trabajo le pertenece al gran Lambo.

Toma su celular y marca el número que viene en el periódico, espera ansioso que le contesten, cuando al otro lado de la línea una voz tranquila le responde, le hace unas cuantas preguntas como su edad, si es estudiante, lo que hace en su tiempo libre y si cuenta con tiempo disponible para llevar con eficacia el trabajo, después de haber contestado cada una de las preguntas le dan la buena noticia que tiene el trabajo, anota la dirección de la casa y la hora a la que debe de presentarse.

Se marcha del lugar alegre, ya es algo tarde y debe de madrugar. La noche pasa sin ningún contratiempo, se da un baño rápido y come un ligero desayuno, no se viste formalmente, puesto que no es necesario, así que va con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos deportivos y una camisa, ambos con estampado de vaca y una sudadera negra.

Llega puntual a su cita, pero le sorprende el tamaño de la casa, ya que no es pequeña, si no que raya casi en el tamaño de una mansión. Con miedo toca el interfon anunciando su llegada, le abren la reja y pasa hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde es recibido por un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, de facciones finas y semblante tranquilo, de cabello negro largo que lleva trenzado.

-Bienvenido Lambo, soy Fon, con la persona que hablaste ayer, me alegra mucho que aceptaras el trabajo.

-Gracias a usted por brindarme esta oportunidad, espero cumplir cada una de sus expectativas.

-Estoy seguro que si Lambo, lamento no presentarte adecuadamente a mi hijo Reborn, pero tengo una importante junta de negocios. Cuento contigo Lambo.

-Sí señor, su hijo está en buenas manos.

Cuando el mayor sale de la casa uno de los mayordomos cierra la puerta, este solo le dirige una mirada de tristeza y compasión, y al pasar a su lado.

-No sabes en el lio en el que te has metido.

Lambo se sorprende por aquellas palabras, pero decide dejarlas pasar, no cree que cuidar a un niño sea tan complicado.

-Así que tú serás mi nueva niñera, veamos cuanto duras

Al escuchar aquello se da la vuelta para encarar al niño, aunque viéndolo bien ya no es tan niño, no puede pasar de los doce años, de cabello negro con unas singulares patillas, ojos tan profundos y con un semblante altivo, se da cuenta que es lo contrario a su padre.

Una señal de alerta se enciende en su cerebro y un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo cuando el menor esboza una sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno, sin saberlo, ha firmado su sentencia de muerte al convertirse en la niñera de Reborn, porque duda mucho que pueda salir ileso de esa casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado ^-^

Saludos y cuídense mucho n_n


End file.
